A special kagamine birthday
by 007thesilence
Summary: it's the kagamine twins' birthday and they want to give each other a present, though, they'll only give them after the party... Rated M for future lemons, none in first chapter. Luka and Neru come in later.
1. Chapter 1

GUYS, I went with the lemon. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE, I had school and a lot of homework but I will try to make sure that this doesn't happen again. No lemon in this chapter as it just gives context, no point in writing a lemon without a story….right?

Disclaimer, I don't own Vocoloid or Naruto, which gets something of a cameo at the end.

Anyway, onto the story.

Len's POV

"imouto-chan, are you ready?" I asked my younger sister, Rin, it was our birthday today and we were going to celebrate.

"Nearly, just give me a sec" she replied as she walked into the bathroom

"Ok…wow, out of context this conversation would sound really dirty" I muttered under my breath

"What was that?" my sister poked her head out of the bathroom, having fixed her hair.

"Nothing"

"You just said that out of context this conversation would sound dirty."

"Why ask if you already know the answer?"

"Because that way I learn what you look like when you lie"

"Ready now?" I asked

"yeah, let's go" she replied as she walked out the door, The dress she was wearing was tight, black, frilly and short, damn she was cute, no one could know that I thought that way though, she was my sister for god's sake. At least I had my own perverted fantasies. I'll tell her how I feel tonight after the party

Rin's POV

We walked over to Luka's house, she had decided to have the party at her house because she said it was "your birthday so you shouldn't need to organise anything or clean anything up." She was the best friend ever and had done everything; we just needed to show up. I wasn't going to be able to thank her enough for this. I looked over at my brother as we walked; damn he was hot in his black, high-collared shirt and jeans; my brother was hot in general, I know that it's not right for me to think about him like that, but still, I fantasize about the day when he will take me in his arms and put me on a bed. I'll tell him how I feel tonight after the party.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Len asked

"How we are going to thank Luka for organising this party"

"I've got a few ideas…" he replies as he knocks on the door

~~~2 hours later~~~

Len's POV

"I think Rin's drunk" Kaito warned

"Fuck…" I replied, Rin was normally cute and fun, but when she's drunk she is scary as shit. All of a sudden someone jumps into my arms; I'm going to kill whoever spiked Rin's drink, it was probably Neru.

"Ne Lenny-chan, let's go dance" Rin beckons

"Ok, but first you need to tell me if you drank anything that tasted funny"

"Coke okey okey"

"Did you see anyone put anything in it?"

"Neru put something in my okey coke"

"I thought so… we need to get you home"

"But I wanna dance with my onii-chan" she said as she gave me a dangerous look that said I didn't really have much of a choice

"Ok, one dance and we'll make it special" I said as I walked over to the DJ and made a request.

_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashi ni tomeru  
Itsu no manika moehirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou fokisoku i tobimawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

Our favourite song started playing as we started to slowly dance, swaying from side to side

_karamiau yubi hotoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusaranai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no_

She leaned in closer to me, obviously enjoying this dance, and started to hum along to the tune. She smells so good.

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwaku no toki io yoishire oborete itai no_

I twirl her around and pull her back closer to me

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
Itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
Ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_Mayoikonda kokoro nara_

_Kantan ni tokete yuku_

_Yasashisa nante kanjiru_

_Himanado nai kurai ni_

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

_furete kara modorenai to shiru_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

We dance faster to match the beat of the music, twirling around and around.

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

_naite shimau watashi ni_

_"daijoubu" to sasayaita_

_anata mo naite ita no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

I decided that I wasn't going to get a chance better than this

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

_furete ite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

I leaned in close to her ear and whisper "I love you Rin, more than a brother should"

Rin's POV

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

_furete ite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

I am dancing with my brother, I am dancing with my brother, I am dancing with my brother, he smells so good, I need to tell him I love him, why can't I get my thoughts together, why am I thinking like this? Slow down…deep breaths…wait, what? Did he just say that? I must be hallucinating, why do I feel so funny? OH MY GOD, I need to say something

"I love you too, onii-chan" I whisper to him. Wait, what was I thinking? We're siblings, but that doesn't matter if I love him…right?

Len's POV

She whispered back, she loves me back.  
"We're going home now, and I'm going to show you how much I love you" I whisper in her ear as the song finishes and we take a bow. I say thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate, and say thank you again to Luka for hosting the party, I'm going to need to find a way to thank her, maybe I'll ask Rin to see if she has an ideas, or see if she agrees to the few I have.

As we start to walk home, Rin was too drunk to walk, so I had to carry her on my shoulders. This wasn't the best idea I'd ever had as she started covering my eyes and pulling my hair. When we get home, I say to myself, I'm going to show her how much I truly love her.

And that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it, sorry there was no lemon in this chapter if you were hoping for it. I tried to make it more cute and meaningful then "hey Rin, Let's have sex", I hope it worked. I was watching Naruto while finishing this because I find it difficult to work on something like this without a distraction, that plus it's fun to try to type and watch something other than the keyboard or screen.

Will Len show Rin how much he truly loves her?

**Will this get rejected because I used the full lyrics of a song?**

Will Naruto bring Sasuke back to Konoha?

**Find out these and more (accept for the Naruto bit, I don't do spoilers) in the next chapter of "A special Kagamine birthday".**

Yep…never doing that again…

Silence, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-llo guys. I had exams, so this took longer to write than I thought it would, but here it is, A Special Kagamine Birthday Chapter 2. This might be taken down the first time…

_thoughts...literally, anything in italics is what the character is thinking._

* * *

Len's POV

As we walked through the door, Rin got the advantage on me and pinned me to the wall. _Damn she's violent when she's drunk_, I thought to myself as I kicked the door shut.

"Hey, don't make too much noise, the neighbours might hear" I say

"No they won't, they're all asleep" she replied while jamming her lips into mine

"hn. Hmm" I reply, unable to talk as her tongue slid down my throat and she smacked me back against the wall. _Fuck, I need to gain control before she breaks something_. I push her away from me, going against every bit of testosterone in my body screaming at me to keep going.

"How about we try going into a bedroom first?" I say

"Where's the fun in that"

"Doesn't matter" I say while picking her up bridle style and carrying her. We reach the bedroom; I lay her on the bed and start unzipping her dress, revealing the bra underneath.

"Black lace?" I ask

"All the better for now" she says seductively "let me take your shirt off, it's embarrassing lying here like this by myself" she starts undoing the buttons on my shirt and I lean in to kiss her, exploring every inch of her mouth with my tongue as I rub her left breast with one hand and start undoing her bra with the other. She moans, "Stop teasing me like this onii-chan" she says as she starts undoing my jeans.

_We can't be doing this, we're siblings dammit, more than that we're twins_. "We need to stop" I say. _Why am I saying this? I don't want to stop_.

"No we don't" she replies as she undoes my jeans "you've got that look on you that you get when you lie, your eye is twitching slightly. What you really want is to keep going". _How does she do this while she's drunk?_ _She's got to be a fucking ninja or something_.

"Hang on, I'm not done here yet" I say as I move her hand away and do my jeans back up. I get her bra undone and throw it away as I play with her left nipple and suck on her right, she moans. I slide my hand up her dress and slowly pull off her black-laced panties, she moans excitedly.

"Len, this feels so good, where did you learn to do this?"

I pull my head away from her hardened nipple, "your nipple is about the same size as a piece of gum", and then I go onto the other one, gently swirling it around while trying to pull her dress off with the other hand. She grabs my crotch and starts rubbing chibi-Len through my boxers. "It's so hard" then she moans again. She pulls me away and looks me in the eyes, "it's your turn now, lay back" she said as she gave me a scary look and pulled my jeans off. I sat down on the bed and she revealed chibi-Len to the world, still throbbing from her touch.

"hmm, what do you call this mighty sword?" _ah shit, what's she up to now? Fuck, better play along_. "Chibi-Len" I replied. _How do you come up with a badass name for a man's kingdom that could remind you of a sword, on the spot?_

"Well, it'll do for now. Did you know I'm a sword swallower, known throughout the whole country for her ability to make any sword disappear down her throat?"

_I like where this is going._ "No, I didn't. Would you like to demonstrate your abilities?"

She gently gave Chibi-Len a kiss, and then slowly began to lick him. _Damn this feels good, if I'm not careful I'm going to-_ she pushes her mouth over Chibi-Len and forces him inside completely; leaving me to struggle against the urge to come, the she slowly slides him out of her mouth, every inch of movement leaving me struggling.

"I told you I could make any sword disappear" she confirmed "did that feel good?"

"y-y-yes" I replied. _How the fuck did my sister just do that?_

"Then you'll really love this" she said as she slowly started repeating the process, a little faster this time. _I'm gonna come if she keeps this up._ As if reading my mind, she stops.

"I don't want to make you come with my mouth; I want your sword to be sheathed in me when it's juices flow._ She must have gone completely nuts, what the hell did Neru spike her drink with?_ _Ah, fuck it; I'll play along with her fantasy._

"Lay back Rin, allow me to sheathe my sword"

"Wait" she says as she reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a small package. "Put this on" she says as she lays back and spreads her legs to allow me to get on top of her. I open up the package to find a condom. _She sure thinks ahead doesn't she _I think to myself. I put it on and lay on top of her.

"Hold my hands, it might hurt you the first time" I say. She lays her hands out next to her head and I take them in mine.

I slide Chibi-Len into her until I feel her barrier. "this is where it might hurt, I promise I'll be gentle" I gently push a little harder until I feel Chibi-Len burst through as Rin screams and squeezes my hands so tightly I thought that they might break. I try to ease her pain by gently kissing her, but she pushes me away.

"I can take it, just start off slowly" she says. I start moving again, slowly, I can see she is in pain but she also seems to be enjoying it. "A little faster now" she says "it doesn't hurt so much" I speed up and she moans quietly. "Len, Len, Len" she moans my name "faster" she says again, I speed up and feel myself starting to come "I'm- I'm gonna come" she shouts.

"Me too" I say as I speed up, going faster and faster until- "AHHH" we both scream in pleasure.

We're lying in each other's arms, sweating and panting. "aishiteru yo, Rin" I whisper to my dear little sister, "watashi mo anata o aishite, Len" she whispers back.

~~~the next morning~~~

I wake up to find Rin already awake. I throw some clothes on and walk into the kitchen to see her making breakfast; she is wearing one of my hoodies and is walking with a slight limp. I wonder how much of last night she remembers.

"Ohayo, Rin" I say. She sees me and jumps into my arms, forcing her tongue down my throat in the process. _I think that answers that question._

"Ohayo onii-chan" she replies "you know, I was thinking about the party last night and decided that we need to think of a good way to thank Luka"

"I've got a few ideas…"

* * *

Well that's chapter two. I had a hell of a time writing this considering this is the first lemon I've ever written and I was sleep deprived…

Anyway, review, like, favourite or follow if you feel so inclined. I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to look out for the next chapter of "A special Kagamine birthday"… I really have to stop doing that…

A/N: "aishiteru yo" pretty much means "I love you" and "watashi mo anata o aishite" means "I love you too"


End file.
